Kami Tsuru
by darkestbeforedawn
Summary: A small flickering light in the darkness... one light, one hope. It is enough. BR
1. Make a little wish

Kami Tsuru (Paper Crane)   
Genre: Angst, Romance   
Rating: PG-13   
Warnings:Shounen ai   
Summary: A small light flickers within the darkness of the night. One light, one hope. It is enough. Bakura/Ryou   
-------   
Fold, repeat, and bend. The slim pale fingers held on tightly to the sheet of soft hued paper he was manipulating. Soft, doe brown eyes focused on the book before him, shifting to one side to see it properly.The sliding doors of the room were slightly opened, letting in a small ray of afternoon light. Next to the pale haired boy was a stack of wonderfully colored paper, with patterns and designs intricately printed on them.   
"Itai!"   
A clear voice broke the slience as the same pair of brown eyes looked oddly at the droplet of red that slid off his finger.   
//Boku... boku no nozomu.(1)//   
He closed his eyes, sighing a little as he wiped his hands off on the faded jeans he wore, and returned back to work.   
Fold, repeat, and bend.   
The night air was crisp and carried with it an autumn scent. By the door stood a dark figure, leaning at the frame for support. He was eying at a figure strewn carelessly on the floor.   
Messy, shimmering white hair fell to the sleeping boy's shoulders, closed eyelids hiding the sad brown eyes that were open during the day. He was clutching a different piece of paper this time, a pale pink sheet that looked half way done. The slumbering child made no signs of movement, except for the rising and falling of the chest.   
The dark being grinned.   
As if one with the shadows, he slid across the wooden floor, hopping over scattered sheets of paper and already done ones of oddly shaped birds.   
"Boku... boku no nozomu..."   
Barely a whisper, a breath of words. The shadow narrowed his eyes and craned his neck down to catch what the sleeper had said.   
"Boku... boku no nozomu..."   
Mumbled the boy, rolling over to sleep on the other side of his back. The shadow smirked again.   
"Nozomu, yadonushi? Heh..."   
Chocolate brown eyes snapped open.   
"Bakura? kimi wa suko de?"   
Laughter, and a gasp of suprise.   
"Of course, yadonushi... did you expect anyone else?"   
A voice like the growl of an animal, silky and seductive.   
Yadonushi shivered.   
"I..." he lowered his head, tips of powder white hair hanging limply.   
"You were-" the darker one glanced at the finished folded pieces of paper, "-wasting paper on folding-" he proceeeded to pick up one of the said pieces, eyes looking ready to kill, "-this?"   
The other boy's eyes widened, watching helplessly as the paper crane was crushed.   
"Bakura-sama!"   
A laugh that echoed through the halls of the house.   
"What does this mean to you? Hmmm...?"   
Bakura glided over, tilting the chin of his hikari.   
A sobbing hikari.   
" 'Kura-sama..."   
A lone tear slid off his cheek, a choked sob left the lips of the boy.   
//Nozomu... boku no nozomu...//   
Bakura chuckled, ghosting his lips over his other's.   
"Mine"   
Ryou blinked.   
His yami had dissappeared.   
The morning sun filtered slightly through the crack in the door, gently warming the tear-stricken face that laid on the floor. Soft, still-red eyes opened slowly, blinking softly at the basket that presented itself before him. A basket of neatly folded stars, that is.   
Ryou reached gently for the basket, clutching tenderly at it, tears renewed. He stared at the piece of paper attached to one of the stars.   
//Wish granted.//   
"Arigatou Bakura..."   
----------AUTHOR'S NOTES----------   
*gags* FLUFF! AND WAFF! god help me... but it's shounen ai fluff. And that's all that matters. ^^;; Anyways, to explain the story. Ryou was making paper cranes, a thousand of them to be exact, as it was tradition in Japan for one to make that amount to make a wish, or, heal someone with a disease. Bakura made paper stars, a little folklore from China that said that if one made a basket/jar filled with stars, their wish would come true. /p>   
'Boku no nozomu...'- my wish   



	2. Author's Notes

Ahh! sorry, this isn't an update, but an author's note for those that didn't understand what our lovely white-haired bishie was saying... I'm very sorry, it slipped my mind... I forgot to add translations at the bottom! And if any of these translations are wrong, please tell me! I am still only learning Japanese, so I welcome all corrections! ^^;; 

'Itai!' -- an expression used to mean something similar to 'ouch!'   
'yadonushi' -- a term used by Yami no Bakura to address Ryou. It means 'landowner' or 'innkeeper'.   
'kimi wa suko de?' -- means 'is that you?' I think... ^^;; 

Once again, I thank you for your reviews! 

-- darkestbeforedawn 


End file.
